what's a god to a non-believer
by Cookies and Ink
Summary: Zeus has a great ass, green eyes and prefers to go by Harry. Plus he keeps checking Ron out.


**A/N:** Written for February's meet cute marathon

Word Count: 758

* * *

 **what's a god to a non-believer**

OLYMPUS

The name of the bar was printed in huge neon letters behind it. Ron took the letters in and then dropped the book he'd picked up drawing out his wand. Had he accidentally taken a portkey? But then, who put a portkey in a random dusty old part of a library off a side street that no one went down. That was pretty bizarre.

"Hello?"

There was no one in the bar and Ron spun around slowly, looking for the door. After three more spins, he came to the sinking conclusion that there wasn't one. There were windows, there was music playing, he could even hear a fruits machine but there was no door and there were no people.

Gripping his wand tighter, he tried to apparate. It didn't work, which didn't really surprise him.

"Fred and George are going to kill me," he muttered to himself.

"Why?"

Ron spun around with a shriek at the voice.

There was a guy standing behind the bar. He had black hair and warm brown skin but with startling green eyes, that peered at Ron over a pair of glasses. They looked to be roughly the same age although Ron was sure he was at least two to three inches taller than the man who'd just appeared.

"They keep saying I'm always getting into trouble, my brother's I mean… who are you and where am I?"

"Olympus."

"Yeah, no, I see the sign but I mean seriously, where am I? I can't apparate, there's no door… You look like a nice guy, I'd hate to have to curse you."

That made the man grin, his eyes glinting.

"You'd struggle. Magic doesn't really work on Gods."

Ron laughed before he could stop himself. It was half genuine and half nervous laughter but either way, he tried to stop himself before he really pissed the madman off. Clearly, this guy was crazy, there was no other explanation.

"Okay mate, whatever you say. Just let me go, okay?"

"You chose to come here, it had nothing to do with me. You're probably a hero on a quest, although it's been a while since we've had one of those… You'll have to come with me to talk to Minerva."

"Who?"

"Well, when we first met she went by Athena but she's been using Minerva for a very long time now. I told you, you're at Olympus. Home of the Gods. We may have been forgotten, hence why we're in accommodation like this, but we're still here and we're still Gods, just weakened."

"Gods as in… like Ancient Greek Gods? Hades and Artemis and…"

"They'll be quite smug you said their names. But yes, that'd be the ones."

Ron started laughing again.

This time, the guy didn't take it quite as well. His eyes flashed and a literal bolt of lightning shot from his fingers, past Ron and into the wall behind him, leaving a scorch mark and singeing in the wood.

"Holy shit what the fuck was that?"

"My name is Zeus and what that was, I think, is rather explanatory."

Looking a little embarrassed, Zeus pushed his hands through his hair and Ron saw an elaborate lightning bolt scar on his forehead before Zeus patted his hair down.

"Although, those names aren't really in fashion so I've been trying out Harry, actually."

"Harry…" Ron echoed faintly. "What the… Are you a god? In a dingy pub? And I was transported here?"

"There's a lot to take in but the others will probably be able to explain better than I can. If you'll come with me, we'll sort this out."

"But isn't Zeus supposed to be an old man with a beard? You're hot."

Ron wanted the ground to swallow him up whole. Hell, right now Ron would've volunteered to be taken out by a lightning bolt, he thought to himself.

"You clearly don't know your legends," Harry said with a roguish smile. "People find me attractive and I like attractive people. I normally get what I want too."

There was something in his voice, in the way he looked at Ron that told Ron plenty. Flushing, Ron put his wand in his pocket and blinked hard.

"Well… Right then… Lead the way…"

Harry grinned again and Ron followed obediently, confused, dazed, intrigued and most of all, curious. His brothers always told him that curiosity killed the cat but if curiosity had an ass like that and green eyes that saw into your soul, well then Ron was just fine with dying right now.


End file.
